Game Shame
by Ttime42
Summary: Tony & Abby get distracted by something more fun than work. Gibbs isn't happy. Warning-adult spanking. Set sometime in late season 3-early season 4. Rated T for swearing.
1. Where are they?

Game Shame

_For this fic, I'm going on the assumption that Abby is the only Forensic person in the agency that can help them with this case._

_Spoilers (if you squint) of Missing, Bloodbath, Reveille, there might be a couple more. Nothing big. Enjoy!_

**Where are they?**

_Present Time…_

Agent Gibbs slammed his phone back into its receiver, adding an angry "dammit!" for good measure. Ziva was too preoccupied with attempting to filter Lieutenant Cooper's bank records from the huge database while simultaneously speaking to a contact in France on the phone to notice. Her pretty face was haggard from the stress of doing the work of three people and being barked at by Gibbs all day.

"Ziva, you hear from either Abby or DiNozzo?"

She spared him a glance and shook her head before continuing typing.

Gibbs glared at McGee's empty desk. Of all the weeks to get the flu…he looked at Tony's empty desk and felt a mix of fear and anger. He had gone to lunch with Abby almost an hour and a half ago. No one had heard from them since. An image of Agent Todd flashed in his mind. She had once been kidnapped after going to lunch with Tony and Ducky…Ari, that bastard…Gibbs' lips tightened. What if Tony and Abbs couldn't contact him? What if they had been kidnapped too?

A case had popped up while Tony and Abby were gone, and if NCIS wanted to keep Lieutenant Cooper in the States, Team Gibbs needed to prove he was the one who killed Petty Officer Smith before he hopped a plane to New Zealand in…Gibbs looked at his watch.

Two hours.

There were witnesses to be interviewed, forensic evidence to process—they weren't even 100% sure Cooper was the killer yet. Gibbs and Ziva were working half blind and with one arm tied behind their backs. And now the rest of his team might be in serious trouble.

_3 hours earlier…_

"Tony?" Abby found her friend sitting at her desk, rooting in a drawer through her issues of _Crime Quarterly _and_ Electronic Gaming Monthly._ The glass doors _swooshed_ open.

"Hey Abbs." Tony stuck his hand deeper into the drawer.

"What are you doing?"

"Lookin' for my new _GSM._"

"I don't have your lad mags, DiNozzo." She slapped his questing hand a little harder than necessary. He let out a squeak and pulled away as she pushed her drawer shut.

"I thought maybe McGee was reading it down here, that's all."

"He wasn't." Abby reached around Tony and grabbed her coffin-shaped bag, sliding it up over her shoulder.

"You okay, Abbs?"

She stopped, then exhaled and looked at him fondly. "Yeah. It's dumb, really. McGee and I were supposed to go to this gaming convention this week. We'd planned it like months ago, but now Timmy has the flu…"

"Oh that sucks, Abbs." Tony stood up and peered at the clock on her wall.

"Unless…" Abby said, "you wanna go?"

"Me? Now?"

"Yeah! You like video games—"

"But, Gibbs—."

"We can go and be back in an hour easy!" Abby said. "It's just up Washington Street!"

"I don't know, Abby…if a case comes in and we're at a con_vention_…?" Tony trailed off. "Gibbs would kill us!"

"We'll bring our phones." Abby said, a sort of desperation in her voice. "We already have the tickets even—and let me tell you, they were not cheap. Pleasepleasepleaseplease?"

Tony looked down at her pleading eyes, her clasped hands, her pouty lips.

"Fine." He said. He stumbled under her hug, feeling very much like he would regret this.

Gibbs flipped his cell phone shut, fuming. Who could have taken them? There was no "Ari" they had to worry about. Jen had called another lab tech on his day off to come run the evidence. Ziva was off interviewing Smith's co-workers. Gibbs was about to go talk to Cooper's girlfriend. The bank records still needed accessing, and Gibbs got the impression that Cooper's nymphomaniac girlfriend would really be better suited talking to DiNozzo. Gibbs swore to himself and flipped open his phone again. He pushed McGee's number and waited.

Tim looked up blearily, his cell phone buzzing on his nightstand. He stared at it for a few moments, his head pounding, seriously debating about just letting the thing go to voicemail. Something urged his hand to pick up though, and he pushed aside his heating pad and scooped up the phone, reeling slightly with dizziness. He blinked at the display.

"Gibbs?" He muttered. He flipped open the phone. "Boss?" His tired voice came out as a rasp.

"_McGee, I need you to do a trace."_

Gibbs at least had the grace to sound somewhat sheepish.

"Boss, I'm not the only person at NCIS who can trace a victim's cell…" McGee rubbed his aching forehead, trying not to fall back asleep.

"_It's Abby and DiNozzo."_

_2 hours ago…_

"Jeez, it's loud in here!" Tony said. He and Abby entered the giant room that was filled with flashing screens, gunfire, people talking, and various other hoots and hollers and electronic warbling.

"Oh! Let's go over here!" Abby dragged him to a display featuring the latest _Bioshock_ game. They eagerly grabbed controllers. Before long they had played a demo of a new motion sensor-based game, the next _Mario Brothers _game, _Rockband, Guitar Hero, _and _Call of Duty_.

"Tim's gonna be so sad he missed this!" Abby yelled as they each sped around a dirt track in the desert. The stationary cars they were in jostled and vibrated as they crashed other cars and flew over ramps.

"Damn!" Tony's car landed in some quicksand and 'Gameover' flashed across his screen. He sat in the idle car and tugged out his cell phone.

_28 missed calls_

"Oh shit…" Tony clicked into his voicemail and plugged his other ear with his finger.

"_Where the hell are you, DiNozzo? We got a case."_ Gibbs' annoyed voice said. Tony winced, dread filling his stomach. He clicked into the next message.

"_DiNozzo. Call me."_

The subsequent few messages were more of the same, with Gibbs sounding more and more pissed off and worried as they went on.

"Oh man," Tony muttered, sliding his phone back in his pocket. "Gibbs is gonna kill me…"

"Ya think, DiNozzo?"

Tony froze. He clenched his teeth and gripped the plastic steering wheel of his fake Ferrari a little harder, really, _really_ hoping he had imagined that.

Gulping, he turned and saw Gibbs standing quietly beside the car, staring at him like he wanted to kill him.

"Hey…Gibbs." Tony tried to smile, but his face wouldn't cooperate. He was in deep shit.

"Yay!" Abby sailed over the finish line a few cars down, oblivious to their boss' presence. Tony looked up into the florescent lights high overhead, praying.

"Get Abby." Gibbs said in a low, steely voice.

"Yes, boss." Tony stood up and hopped out of the car, trotting towards his friend. "Abbs," he leaned down beside her black Camaro, "we gotta go now."

"No, come on!—One more, I swear, _then_ we'll go back."

"No—we _really_ gotta go now."

"Why?" Abby unbuckled herself and stood, noting the seriousness of his tone. Tony looked at her grimly and gestured behind himself. Abby let out a little gasp when she saw Gibbs.

"Gibbs…" She said slowly, tiptoeing towards him, "why are you here?"

They were answered by Gibbs dropping his hands on each of their shoulders and forcefully steering them towards the exit. Tony and Abby exchanged a solemn look.

This would be bad.


	2. Tony

_**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts everyone! I'm really glad you all like this bit of fluff **_

_**Without further ado:**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Present Time…_

Ziva watched the elevator doors _swish_ open. Gibbs emerged, and he did not look happy.

"Ow, ow, ow…"

Ziva frowned, and as Gibbs got closer, she saw that he had Tony gripped firmly by the ear. He tugged the younger man forward.

"Ah…boss!"

Gibbs let Tony go beside his desk and pointed at the chair. Tony sat, looking both belligerent and frightened.

"There you are!" Ziva cried. Tony looked away from Gibbs and winced. Bags drooped under Ziva's eyes and her hair was sticking out at all angles. "Where were you? I have been doing everyone's work!" She got up and dumped some files on his desk. "Gibbs was searching for you and Abby all afternoon! He finally had to call McGee to get a trace on your phones!" She hissed.

Tony looked over at his boss and startled a little at what he saw. The anger he was expecting, but was that…disappointment he saw in the man's eyes? Relief, even? Gibbs looked at him a second more before breaking the gaze and picking up his phone. Tony stared wretchedly at his computer screen, his gut telling him that he was in for a hell of a scolding later.

"What's the case, Ziva?" He looked away from his angry boss and rubbed his ear.

She told him what they knew so far, then looked at her watch. "I need to go back to the scene to look for more evidence."

"Let me go with you." Tony stood up, eager to make up for his lost time.

"Sit." Gibbs growled.

Tony leaned back in his chair, panicking a bit. They had less than an hour to solve this case. It was pretty obvious Cooper killed Smith—Abby's replacement had gotten a blood match off the weapon. Now they needed a fingerprint. Abby should be able to whip that up in no time.

They never should have gone. What if they had stayed at that convention longer? What if they had missed the case completely? Tony snorted. That's pretty much what happened. Ziva and Gibbs had been doing all the work and that just wasn't fair. Hell knows he'd be pissed if Ziva was off joyriding and he was stuck with everything.

He was the senior agent, too. He knew he wouldn't feel so bad if he was just a probie. Probies were expected to screw up. But Gibbs had given him the title of senior agent. He'd trusted Tony to do the job and Tony had botched it. The worst part was that he had let his boss and his mentor down. He had lost Gibbs' respect today, and that was almost too much to bear. Tony's stomach turned and half-heartedly opened the files to review some details—see if they had missed anything obvious.

"Do you have any idea how deep the shit-creek you're up is?" A hard, steady voice spoke across the bullpen.

"Over my head, boss." Tony said without looking up. "At this point, a paddle wouldn't even help."

"Oh I think that's _exactly_ what would help."

Tony looked into a pair of pissed-off blue eyes, unsure of what that meant.

"We're gonna deal with both of your behaviors after this case is solved—and I want a damn good explanation why you two went AWOL!"

Tony nodded and Gibbs got up, storming away.

* * *

The case was hell. Not only because of the time crunch, but Tony was seriously worried about what Gibbs would do to him and Abby for ditching. That comment about the paddle did _not _sit well with him. Gibbs' bellowed orders for the next hour combined with gut-clenching nerves had given Tony a stomachache and a headache. All he wanted to do was to go lie down and feel crappy by himself—though he didn't dare leave Gibbs' sight for a second.

Abby eventually matched the fingerprint on the weapon to Cooper, and to make things even easier, the man broke down and admitted the whole thing to them when they went to arrest him at the airport.

Tony and Ziva were at their desks afterwards, typing up reports.

"Ziva, go home." Gibbs said, striding by with a tall coffee in hand. She flipped off her light and reached down to shut off her computer. "Good job today." He said to her.

"Thank you, Gibbs." She looked at Tony. He was staring at his screen, looking like he wanted to puke. Ziva left, not wanting to know what was going to happen to her partner.

"Tony." Gibbs said after she had gone. "Go to the lab and wait for me."

Tony gulped. This was it.

"Yes, boss."

* * *

"Tony!" Abby whirled around from her computer as the doors swooshed open.

"Gibbs told me to wait down here." Tony said.

"Oh God, he told me to wait too. What's gonna happen?"

"I can only imagine…" Tony remembered the paddle comment and gulped.

"We shouldn't have gone." She said somberly.

"Ya think, Abbs? Gibbs is gonna kill me."

"Me too."

"You'll be okay—you're his favorite, remember?"

Gibbs wouldn't do anything to Abby. He might yell at her. Possibly deny her music or Caf-Pows!, or even enforce the dress code—but he could never be too angry at Abby. Him on the other hand…yeah, Tony's gut was telling him that he was going to have a tough time sitting for a while after today. And that scared the hell out of him.

The elevator dinged and Gibbs appeared. He slowed, then stopped, adjusting the grip on the item he held in his hand. Tony was standing at attention in front of Abby's computer, staring straight ahead. Abby was watching Gibbs, her hands clasped in front of her chest and nervous a frown on her face. When she caught sight of what he held, she let out a nervous squeak. Tony glanced down, his jaw falling a little at wooden paddle in Gibbs' hand. His gut was right.

Gibbs ignored their looks, turned, and shut the thick metal door to the lab, making sure it was locked before coming to stand in front of the pair.

"Do you have any idea how _worried_ I was this afternoon?" He said. "How I thought something might have happened to one of you?" He paced back and forth in front them menacingly, and Tony was having flashbacks to Prep school with an angry D.I. Actually no, this was way scarier—the D.I. never carried a paddle with him.

"Sorry, Gibbs." Abby whimpered. Gibbs stopped in front of her and spoke. "Who's idea was it?"

Silence. Gibbs moved to stand in front of Tony. He got into the younger man's face and spoke quietly.

"Who's idea was it?"

"Mine." Abby blurted. "I was gonna go with Tim but then he got sick so I asked Tony if he wanted to go and then lunch took a little longer than we thought and then we lost track of time—"

"I don't care who you were gonna go with! Rule number three!" He snarled. "What is it?"

"Never be unreachable, boss." Tony rapped out.

"That's right. _Never_ be unreachable. Not 'only be unreachable when you're off playing grab-ass!' Do I really need to lecture you on being responsible?" Gibbs yelled. "Do I need to put you on desk duty so you won't run off again to play games? You both knew that a case could've came in at any time, but you chose to be selfish instead."

"Gibbs…" Abby mumbled, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry."

"A video game convention…" Gibbs muttered in disgust, ignoring Abby.

"It won't happen again, boss." Tony said.

"Damn right it won't!" He yelled back. "Follow me." Abby glanced nervously at Tony as they followed Gibbs back into her little office. Tony's eyes were on the ground, his face full of shame.

"Abbs, you sit." He pointed at her desk. "Tony," he beckoned with a finger. "With me."

"What are you gonna do, Gibbs?" Abby said.

He snorted. "Do you really need to ask?"

He brought Tony even deeper into the room, into the ballistics lab. He shut the door and stared at his agent. Tony flicked his eyes to his boss and gulped. Gibbs circled him slowly, and Tony had the unpleasant sensation of being a piece of prey getting inspected by a predator.

"Why didn't you answer your phones?"

"It was too loud in there to hear." Tony said. Gibbs lifted the paddle, examining an edge. Tony gulped, feeling a light sweat break on his skin.

"Where'd ya get that, boss?" He grinned a little, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's the paddle from your creek, DiNozzo."

"You _own _a paddle…?" He mumbled. "And you have it at _work_?" Tony stared at the wooden instrument, his hatred for it growing by the second. Leave it to Gibbs to have a damn paddle at the office! It was probably a stupid subplot to rule 9. Never go anywhere without a knife, and also never go anywhere without a paddle.

"Bend over." Gibbs gestured to the side table, ignoring Tony's comments. Tony stood still, blinking a few times. "Now, DiNozzo. You acted like a spoiled, selfish child. Bend over the table. I won't say it again."

Tony was about to protest, but stopped. Gibbs was right. Hell, Tony knew what he was doing the moment he agreed to go with Abby. No protest in the world would be good enough, because Tony knew he deserved this. He moved to the little table and leaned over it.

"Take your pants down. Leave the underwear."

Tony flushed but obeyed, undoing the fly on his jeans and letting them puddle around his ankles. This would be bad. He'd been expecting the yelling, and he expected getting smacked—but on the head, not his ass! And definitely not with a paddle that the man apparently kept at work.

Gibbs came to his side and shoved him down until his torso was pressed against the table. He grabbed a fistful of Tony's blue button-down shirt and yanked it up his back, well out of the way of his well-exposed backside. Without warning, he slammed the paddle down.

"Ow!" Tony yelled. Another one. "Ow! Boss!" Gibbs continued smacking the hard, solid wood into Tony's butt, not pausing or breaking stride—and barely holding back his strength. "Gibbs! I'm—OW!—sorry!" Tears streaked down Tony's face. It was like Gibbs had a blowtorch poised on his ass. The stinging rippled through his body, and he jerked upwards and forwards a little with each hard _thwap_. "God! Fuck—I'm sorry!" Tony wailed. He tried to stand, but Gibbs' hand holding his shirt up held him in place. A few more smacks, then silence. Tony lay there, trying to staunch the wild flow of tears. He felt Gibbs' hand on his waist, then a couple fingers pulled the elastic of his boxers away and down his thighs. His red-hot butt was assaulted by cold air.

"No." Tony lifted his head. An embarrassed flush swept over his body. "No…not bare…"

"Just checking the damage, Tony." Gibbs said. "I won't hit ya bare."

"Am I bleeding?" Tony muttered.

"Hardly. You're a bit pink." The boxers were replaced. Seconds later the paddle slammed down again. Tony screeched.

"You don't shirk your responsibilities for games, DiNozzo."

"Ow! I know!"

"Clearly you need reminding."

"AH! Stoppit—fuck!"

"No, I won't stop. I can't believe you would be so irresponsible. And what if you had been kidnapped—or worse?"

"I'm sorry! I know it was stupid!"

"If another crazy bartender with a grudge had dragged you off to a sewer, or a serial killer had hauled you both into a cabin in the woods—when would I have found out? When it was too late?"

Tony's breathing hitched again, and he started sobbing into the tabletop. Gibbs lightened up on the severity of the strokes, but he kept them coming.

"You're my senior agent for a reason. If I can't trust you to say no to blowing off your work, then who can I trust, Tony?"

It was harsh, Gibbs knew. The younger man thought the world of him. He knew that his words would sting way more than any paddle could. Tony finally went limp, resting on the table and crying into his folded arms. Gibbs stopped. He lowered the boxers again, noting the bright red buttocks peeking out, then replaced them. Gibbs set the paddle on the table and unclenched his hand from around Tony's wadded shirt.

He settled his hand on the younger man's head, stroking the soft hair.

"Remember this next time ya want to goof off, Tony. I won't hesitate to whoop you again if you need it."

"I'm an idiot, Gibbs." Tony's muffled voice erupted from his elbows. "I know we shouldn't have gone. I almost even said 'no' to her."

"What changed your mind?" Gibbs asked, genuinely curious.

"I couldn't say no to Abbs." Tony lifted his head, wincing. He brought a hand back and rested it on his warm backside. "She was so excited to go. And I figured if we had our phones, we'd hear 'em ring…guess that totally backfired."

"Tony, use your judgment next time." Gibbs said. His hand stroked over the brown hair again and Tony stood up, reaching for a tissue box.

"Yeah, boss." He smiled a little. "Sometimes my good judgment gets distracted by fun stuff."

"Like video games?" Gibbs said with a grin.

"Something like that." Tony grabbed a tissue and swept over his face. "Am I fired?" Tony wadded up the tissue

"After that paddling? Nope."

"That really did hurt, boss." Tony reached down and slowly replaced his jeans.

"It was supposed to. Do I need to worry about you two playing hooky anymore?"

"No, Gibbs." Tony stood up straight, attempting to gather what little dignity hadn't been smashed to bits by the damn paddle. Gibbs reached up and playfully grabbed the back of his neck.

"You're an excellent agent, Tony."

The younger man brightened.

"And you have excellent judgment. Remember that. 'Cause even though I will, I don't want to bring you back here again, clear?"

"Crystal, boss." He managed a tiny grin.

Gibbs nodded to the closed door and Tony started to leave. Gibbs sighed a little. Now he had to deal with Abby, and he was not looking forward to it.


	3. Abby

_**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and alerted :D **_

_**This chapter's a bit shorter...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Abby sat in her desk chair, frozen, her hands over her mouth.

That sounded absolutely awful.

It sounded like Gibbs was stripping the skin off of him with an electric wire. Those walls were mostly soundproof—it _was _the ballistics lab after all. The nerves in her stomach turned to fear, but she pushed them aside and she made a decision. If Gibbs had paddled Tony, she wanted the same thing. They both agreed to go, and they both made the mistake. And, she figured, it _was_ her idea to go to the convention after all.

The door to the ballistics lab opened and Tony came out, his eyes red and his cheeks flushed pink. Abby figured it wasn't just the cheeks on his face that were pink. His gait was slow and his steps tight. She couldn't help standing and grabbing him in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Tony!" She gasped.

"It's fine Abbs." Tony whispered into her ear.

"Abby." Gibbs said from the doorway.

"I never should have mentioned the convention…" She wailed into his shoulder.

"Abby!" Gibbs growled.

"Go on." Tony said to her. "I'll call you later, okay?"

She nodded and crept over to Gibbs, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Gibbs, I'm sorry." She said contritely. Tony left through the metal door, leaving them alone.

"There's no excuse for your behavior, Abbs." He said in a low, steely tone.

"I know…"

"You know just as well as DiNozzo how to act, and how to be responsible."

"I know…" her voice hitched and Gibbs sighed, summoning the strength to deal with part two of this little escapade. "We were supposed to go on our lunch hour and be back in time!" She said.

"And what happened to that plan?"

"It, we…it was fun Gibbs, we lost track of time. Then we didn't hear the phones…"

"While you were off having fun," he said, his voice hardening, "Ziva and I were doing the work of four people! Jen had to call someone in to do your job because you weren't here!"

Abby didn't say anything, but her quiet sniffles said it all. He looked at the paddle on the table and hesitated, unsure if he could give such a harsh punishment out to his favorite.

Abby walked past him and bent over the table where Tony had been. Gibbs smiled, feeling a warm glow of pride at her bravery.

"Whatever you gave to Tony, I want the exact same." She said firmly. Then she turned and clenched her eyes shut, clearly bracing for the first blow. Taking a breath, Gibbs picked up the paddle.

"I had DiNozzo take down his pants, Abbs." He said.

Abby paused for a second, then stood and unbuckled her wide black belt. She shoved her pants down, revealing a pair of purple panties, and leaned back over the table.

Gibbs placed his hand on her back, gently pushing her down until she was in the same position Tony had been in. He blinked when he saw her underwear, or rather, what it said. The words 'Kiss this' were scrawled in white lettering over her ass.

Glad she couldn't see his face, Gibbs smiled a little. Only Abby.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded, her pigtails bobbing. He brought the paddle down hard right on the word 'this.'

"Ah!"

He brought it down again, then again, settling into a rhythm.

"Abby," he began, "you know as well as DiNozzo that you can't just blow off work for fun."

"I know! Ow! We—we were supposed to be back in time!"

"But you weren't. What if another ex-boyfriend had tracked you down and kidnapped you? What if you were injured somewhere?"

"Ow! Gibbs! I'm sorry!"

Gibbs glanced down, noting the pink marks seeping out on her skin from behind her purple underwear. Glad he could tell how much she had taken without baring her, Gibbs continued.

"McGee and Ziva were worried sick too."

"McGee? Ow! How does he know? Stop!"

"He traced your phones." Gibbs told her. "He was willing to haul his sick butt to the office to help find you both."

Something in Abby seemed to crack at the mention of her ill friend, and she finally broke and wept into her clenched fists. Gibbs stopped and put the paddle aside. Tony might have held out a little longer before the sobs erupted, but Gibbs hardly had a problem with stopping sooner. As long as he'd kept their punishments equal.

"Sh, sh…" he pulled her upright and she snuggled into the crook of his neck, soaking the collar of his dark red polo with tears. "You won't be doing anything like this again anytime soon." He wrapped his arms around her.

"No! Never!"

He kissed her black hair.

"Am, am I forgiven, Gibbs?" She looked at him, her eyes red and her cheeks streaked with black makeup. Gibbs smiled.

"Of course."

Pulling away, she tugged her pants back up, flinching only minimally when they rubbed over her tender butt.

"That hurt, boss-man."

"Good." Gibbs said. "Maybe next time you two knuckleheads will think of the sting this paddle can give ya before you decide to go goof off at lunch."

"I will." She tentatively reached for another hug, and Gibbs scooped her into his arms, holding her, extremely relieved everyone was safe.


	4. Epilogue

_**This is a short little thing, but I hope you all like it :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

The buzzer in Abby's apartment rang, and she groaned a bit. She pulled the thawed ice pack off her butt and adjusted her black sweat pants and her lime green Tshirt.

"Damn…" she muttered, wincing as her ass stung when she stood.

She jogged to the little speaker beside her door, pushing the button to let her friend into the building. Minutes later Tony appeared in her doorway bearing a DVD, pizza, and beer. Abby noticed that he was dressed similarly to her, favoring comfy sweatpants over rough denim jeans.

"Tony!" She couldn't hug him since his hands were full of sweetly-scented food, so she settled on a beaming smile and a peck on the cheek instead, taking the pizza from him.

"Hi Abbs." He grinned back and they headed for her small kitchen.

"So can you sit?" Abby called over her shoulder.

"Of course I can." Tony said airily. "I barely felt those love-taps this afternoon." Abby set the pizza box on the counter and whirled around, hands on her hips, staring him straight in the eye.

"Liar."

"You're right—" Tony grimaced. "It's killin' me and I've taken like 4 Tylenol. Got any ice packs?"

Abby laughed and went to her freezer, tossing a blue gel pack on the counter as Tony popped open two beers.

"Only one pack?" He said in a small voice.

"The others are thawed and need to be refrozen." She said, resting her hands lightly on her semi-cooled backside.

"Ouch."

"So what movie are we watching?" Abby flipped open the flat cardboard box and took a big bite of a slice. She purposely didn't invite Tony to sit down in the wooden chairs at her kitchen table, and he didn't seem too inclined to point that out.

"Well, I thought of a western, then decided that there was no way I wanted to watch people stuck riding horses all day long. My ass hurts thinking about it even when I _don't_ have a sore ass."

"Good thinking." Abby swallowed her hunk of pizza and bit off another.

"So I thought, okay, a comedy."

"Uh-huh." Abby gulped her beer.

"But then I thought of _Dazed and Confused_ and decided, no comedy."

Abby snickered.

"So I figured I'd go with a classic!" He whipped out the DVD box, showing her proudly.

"James Bond? Again, DiNozzo?" She grabbed the _Thunderball_ box and glanced it over.

"Have you seen this one?"

"No."

"Then what are you complaining about? To the couch!" Tony grabbed the pizza box and his beer. Abby stuck the movie into her DVD player.

Tony stretched out on his stomach on one arm of her long, plushy, L-shaped beige couch. He tossed the ice pack on his aching ass and put a pillow under his head, eagerly grabbing for a piece of pizza. Abby stretched out on the other arm of the couch, also on her stomach. They were silent as the opening credits rolled.

"Tony?"

"Ya?"

"Let's never do something like that again."

"Agreed."

End.

* * *

**_Thanks again for all the reviews/alerts, everyone! _**


End file.
